User talk:Robbsi
Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message , but please note that I reply here and not on your talk page. -Robbsi Thank you! Thanks for that Christmas Template! Merry Christmas to you, too! Mrperson777 01:34, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Club Penguin Star 19:51, 18 March 2007 (UTC)]] Thanks! Robbsi 13:35, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Mullet I don't quite think we should refer to the mullet as a character; he's not as important as Fluffy. Maybe we should stick to saying "a mullet" as opposed to just "mullet." V-Rex 13:41, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree with what you said. Maybe a mullet would be a better reference to him, but I do think that we still need a page for him. Oh, and do you think that we need an article for each of the band members? My friend who plays CP and looks at this wiki does, but I don't. Robbsi 19:48, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::No, I think they don't need individual articles. The Band includes all of them, so if we need to say something about them, we can make different sections in the Band article. V-Rex 21:54, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :::I agree. Robbsi 08:35, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! I really want to thank you for all you've done to help with this Wiki! You're a great editor. I know I already gave you the CP star as thanks, but sometimes stars just don't cut it! If I could move you up to an "elite editor," I would... V-Rex 19:38, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, again V-Rex! I think that this wiki is really starting to get big. Robbsi 06:43, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Down Time Okay, I'll bring the article back. V-Rex 19:44, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Whoops, now I can't find the image any more... V-Rex 20:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Puffle Round-up I think you should consider Puffle Round-up as a game. You know that if you want to play Puffle Round-up, this always appears: "Would you like a job? Puffle Round-up". That saying also appears when you want to play Bean Counters, right? I also think that once in an issue of The Penguin Times, the featured game was Puffle Round-up, or did it? Whatever, you considered Bean Counters a game. It's similar to Puffle Round-up a bit. So, it must be considered. Think about it... Ocnarf Rocks 15:35, 5 April 2007 (PST) :Now that you put it that way, it would be cosidered a game. At first, I didn't think of it as a game because it was short and a bad source of coins, but I'll add it to my favourite games list. Robbsi 07:33, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Library Igloo I really like your library igloo, Robbsi. Very creative! P.S. I'm having troubles logging onto Club Penguin. Would you mind finding and writing the blurb for the current secret clothing items? V-Rex 15:29, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Sure, but maybe not today, a few hours ago, I was on an airplane for 12 hours, and I got little sleep, so I'll do it tomorrow or I'll just start it today. I'll see. Robbsi 16:43, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. Take your time. I'll probably be able to do it eventually, once I can get back on CP. V-Rex 19:09, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Sysop You are now a sysop (administrator)! V-Rex 22:24, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :I know I'm very late to thank you, I was on a short holiday. But thank you anyway. Robbsi 17:24, 1 May 2007 (UTC) The Key I don't really think this article is relevant. What do you think? V-Rex 13:33, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :I think that this article does not have much relevent information and could be deleted. A short sentence could be added into the article Ship Hull summing up the information in The Key. Robbsi 14:23, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Map Do you know where the map to access the Forest is? V-Rex 15:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) First, go to the Mountain, the map will fly in and click on it. Then go to the Ski Village, the map will fly in and click on it. Next, go to the Dock and the map will fly past you to the Town (it will be on one of the Night Club lights, so click on it. The final place is the Snow Forts, under the Clock Tower. Oh, you might be lucky like I was, the map was already under the Clock Tower when I logged in. Robbsi 05:07, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Logo Hello Robbsi, you asked me how to change a wiki's logo. You can do so by uploading a PNG file to Image:Wiki.png. See Help:Improving your Wikia#Change the logo. Please let me know if you need further help :-) --rieke 12:02, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Quotes I'm questioning whether or not this article is relevant. What do you think? V-Rex 14:54, 24 May 2007 (UTC) The famous quotes like Be nice, tip the ice are worth noting because they do form a 'part' of Club Penguin and are widely used. However, the quotes whch I have never heard before aren't worth noting at all. I personally think that the famous, often used quoted can be merged in Club Penguin. Robbsi 08:39, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Updates for Weekend Hey! If you could, might you be able to do these things this weekend, while I will be away: * Update the Ski Village, Forest, and Plaza with new pictures. * Check and see if the Lost map is on CP any more. If it isn't, delete the article. * Update the Main Page with the new events. Thanks! V-Rex 21:33, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Club Penguin: Weird Edition I've been debating whether or not to keep this article. It's kind of messy, and the title doesn't make any sense. I'm not really sure what to do. V-Rex 03:13, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :I also think this article is messy, and unnecassary. New penguins, looking for information about Club Penguin would find the page useless and annoying. I personally would delete this article. I also think the title is confusing. Robbsi 15:07, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Wiki Adoption and Vacation... Unfortunately, I'm going to have less and less time to edit this Wiki in the future. You make great edits and contributions to this site, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in becoming the webmaster for it. I feel I've kinda outgrown Club Penguin, and I've been getting busy with other things lately. If you are interested in this, then check the Wiki Checkup List at the bottom of my user page. If not, then hopefully I can find someone else. However, I trust you the most the keep this Wiki in check. Also, I leave for two months this summer for vacation, so if nobody takes the position before then, I'd like to have you, or have you get somebody to, keep the Wiki in good condition over the summer. V-Rex 21:24, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Hello... I'm on my vacation right now, using wireless Internet. Just thought I'd say hi; I feel I left too abruptly. Also, if you get a chance, tell Dogdude87 that he is now an administrator. I feel bad that I didn't respond enough to his enquiries. Bye! V-Rex 19:25, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Barkjon the sysop... I was wondering if you'd go to the watercooler and go to the case about me becoming a sysop....--Barkjon 00:46, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Barkjon's Band You've been invited to my band!!! P.S.If you are joining,please put your name and instrument(s) on the list on my user page in the section "band". --Barkjon 18:26, 14 July 2007 (UTC) yo robbsi I think you should have been a burecrat for a long time now so i made you one today. Also i think when you unblocked dende man 13 you wasn't being harsh he was to suffer for what he did. Dogdude87 18:41, 12 August 2007 (UTC) hey dogdude i thought u said only V-rex could make someone a bureacrat.--Barkjon 15:04, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Help. Hello Robbsi, I'm Paleoblues. I would like to correct more mistakes like the Snow Globe price, but I accidently forgot my password. Seeing your a moderator, I was hoping you could find out. Paleoblues :I'm sorry to hear that you forget your password. What you might want to do is create a new account, under a similar name, and move your present userpage to that name. I read on your userpage that you can speak, read and write Dutch. Me too! I am of Dutch nationalty, yet cannot read or write the language, and so I'm not even going to attempt to write a Dutch version of my reply. If you would like to send me messages in Dutch, you are welcome but please also write the English. Robbsi 14:27, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Block I actually reject that. Many users create pages on the mainspace section that I move to a User Page or a Forum Page. However, things like that "Hola it's time to play" thing should be blocked. It all depends on the content. So, I thjink it should be up to the administrator. TurtleShroom 17:54, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Yellow Puffle pic How did you get that "artist's conception of the yellow puffle" picture?--Barkjon 22:20, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ANOTHER Penguin Star,Robbsi! Robbsi, I know I'm just a sysop here, but I've had a lot of experience on other wikis. I know a good editer (and edit) when I see one. I took this picture from the one you posted on TurtleShroom's page. --Barkjon 17:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you SO much! Thanks so much for voting for me to be a bureacrat. You are awesome!--Barkjon 17:59, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Could you make me a bureacrat? Most of the people voted for me to be one. I think you do it in Special:Makesysop. So could you? -- Barkjon 21:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks a bunch for making me a bureacrat! I promise I'll ask you or another bureacrat before I make someone an admin. And here's something else... I will make good use of this!-- Barkjon 18:20, 18 December 2007 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH Your words have been so encouraging and I'm glad you actually took the time to read and explain to me that maybe just maybe I could be an Administrator if I do more edits of certain standards I could be one. I also know I'm not so deserving of one right now because there are probably other penguins who work way harder than me and maybe haven't gotten a certain rank yet! THANKS FOR MAKING ME COME TO MY SENSES! Urgent Dear Robbsi, Please go to Recent Changes and go to Aunt Arctic. Some person deleted EVERYTHING on the page. Please if you can, get him blocked! Your friend, Jonnyboy98 =-)